Smile
by Neko11
Summary: This is a short fiction for Luffy s birthday. Hope it s not too bad ;D


**Hello ;D This is a short birthday-fic for Luffy! **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece!**

The ocean was calm, the weather was warm and sunny, there was a lot of meat onboard,...normally it would have been a great day. _Normally._

But for Luffy it was one of the worst days..His brother had died two weeks ago, he´d lost his friends,...what could get worse?

A few days ago, he and Jimbei started to ship back to Sabaody Archipel on one of Boa Hancock´s ship she gave them. Luffy thanked her so many times, after all, Hancock helped him a lot. Sadly it had been useless, Ace had died..because of him.

He shaked his head to forget these thoughts. He wanted to think of something else.

´I wonder where my nakama are right now..´ he thought.´When will we all meet again? Are they okay?´ He thought back the day when his nakama vanished.

´Was it my fault? If I would have been stronger, then...then we could sit together and eat dinner...Hell, if I had been stronger everything would have been better! My brother died because I wasn´t able to protect myself! Because I´m too weak! I´m so pathetic..!`

Again, the strawhat boy shaked his head roughly. He laid in a hammock and looked out of the small porthole, watching the beatiful sea.

He closed his eyes.

´I hate this day. I hate everyday without Ace and my crew, when I wake up knowing they aren´t here. But this day...isn´t it supposed to be a happy day??´ Luffy sobbed.

´ Then why am I crying..?´ He bit his lip. He tried so hard to keep his tears in but they just wouldn´t stop falling. The seventeen-year old just laid there, crying silently. Only a few sobs where heard. Luffy cried himself to sleep.

Half an hour later, someone knocked softly onto the door, waking Luffy up. It was almost dark outside.

"Luffy-san? We are almost there!" Jimbei said.

An expression that almost, _almost_ showed a smile on Luffy´s face appeared. The strawhat boy hadn´t smiled for a long time, this was the most happiest expression he had been making in days.

He quickly stood up, walked towards the door and opened. Jimbei smiled at him and Luffy stepped outside on deck.

"How do you feel?" the fishman asked.

A short pause.

"Better. Thank you." Luffy answered, but he was still very pale. He was grateful Jimbei was here, he was a real friend who understand him.

Back at Amazon Lily, the fishman had asked him if he could join the strawhat crew, it was Ace´s last wish to him.

_Would you please look after my little brother when I´m gone?_

So now Jimbei belongs to the mugiwara no kaizokudan and he was proud of it. He liked Luffy and felt sympathy for him. He promised to himself and Ace that he would help and protect Luffy as best as he could.

Sabaody Archipel was already in sight. The strawhat boy almost couldn´t believe it. Rayleigh and Shakky would be there! And maybe Kamy, Papagg and Hachi, too..!

..but his friends won´t be there, he knew that. Luffy sure had to wait a bit longer until he would be able to see them again.

He sighed deeply. ´ This isn´t a fun day. I hate this day...I _hate_ it...I wish my friends were here...´

Luffy jumped onto the ground of Sabaody Archipel. He and Jimbei walked towards Shakky´s bar, none of the two said a word. When they finally arrived, Luffy slowly opened the door, deep in thoughts of his brother.

But he didn´t see Shakky. In fact, he saw, to his own surprise, someone else he hadn´t expect to see...his eyes widened.

"LUFFY!!"

"LUFFY-SAN!"

"LUBBY!!" one of them sobbed and jumped towards the very surprised strawhat boy.

Luffy first wasn´t able to open his mouth, he couldn´t believe it!

All of his precious nakama were there, happy and healthy!

"We´ve missed you so damn much!" and things like that were said a lot.

Yes, he finally had his nakama back! Maybe this day isn´t so bad...

Then Luffy did something Jimbei didn´t think he would see it the next time happening.

Luffy _smiled_.

A true and happy smile.

This was the best birthday present ever for the boy.

**Heh, I guess it´s a bit too predictable ..sorry for that!**

**I coudn´t let him have a sad birthday...everyone should be happy on his or her birhday.**

**Happy birthday, Luffy!**

**Please tell me what you think of it ;D**


End file.
